


When You Show It

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a textpost, Best Friends to Lovers, Ficmas 2019, M/M, Sam eavesdrops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam listens to Dean and Lucifer get together.
Relationships: Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Series: Ficmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	When You Show It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScooBiNatural (coldishcase)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY FESTIVUS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY HANNUKKAH!! 
> 
> Today's Ficmas gift goes to @scoob!! Merry Fuckin' Ficmas!!

Sam Winchester typically tried not to eavesdrop on his brother. That’s how he learned way too much about his brother’s porn habits. And masturbation habits. And the no less than six women he’s snuck into the house to have sex with. Thankfully, that’s what headphones and podcasts were for. 

But when he heard the theoretical argument between Dean and his best ‘friend’, Lucifer…Well, he couldn’t help but try to listen in. 

“No way, dude, I’d  _ definitely  _ be the top,” he heard Dean say. 

Sam paused his unsolved mystery podcast (Dytalov Pass, fascinating case) and listened in. He couldn’t help it. That one line did him in. 

“No way, Dean,” Lucifer said with a snort. An arrogant sort of snort. “I’d be the top.” 

“Why would  _ you  _ be the top?” Dean asked. Sam could tell that Dean had crossed his arms over his chest. 

“‘Cause I’m the older one  _ and  _ I have the bigger cock,” Lucifer replied. 

“Hell no, I’m the one with the bigger dick,” Dean insisted. 

“Want to find out?” Lucifer challenged. “Bet.” 

“Bet.” 

There was silence on the other side of the wall, and Sam wondered if they were actually checking each other out. He strained his ears to listen in. Just to see if they were. 

“Fuck,” Dean grumbled. “I nearly got my dick caught in the zipper again.” 

Sam huffed and waited. They were  _ definitely  _ checking.

There was another pause, then Dean spoke again. 

“Bro,” he said, “you’re fuckin’  _ hung _ .” 

Sam arched a brow. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said, but there was a note of pride in his voice. “You’re not half bad yourself. Got yourself a little turtleneck there.” 

_ Oh God, _ Sam groaned to himself. He began to slip his headphones back in. Just in case. 

Luckily, he slipped them back in just as he heard a groan and the bouncing of bedsprings. Yup. He was going to peace out. He was going to allow his brother and his ‘friend’ some alone time. He turned his phone back to the podcast he was listening to and began writing his paper again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
